zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Obrana Kaer Morhen
Image:Primary quests.png|32px default Hlavní úkoly desc none Obrana Kaer Morhen je vůbec první úkol ve hře a trvá po celou dobu prologu. Je to herní tutoriál. Během tohoto úkolu se náš hrdina učí (nebo doučuje) používat meč, bojovat s velkými i malými padouchy, nemluvě o jejich skupinách. Také se učí používat znamení, vařit lektvary a stahovat kůže monster. Učí se základy toho, co by měl dělat a dostane chuť na to co by dělat mohl. To vše když se on a jeho kolegové zaklínači snaží odrazit útok hanebné organizace "Salamandra". Návod Dostáváte se do Kaer Morhenu, horské pevnosti, která již léta slouží jako základna zaklínačů. Sídlili zde vycvičení zaklínači a trénovali tu i mladé zaklínačské učně. Teď je to jen opuštěná stará pevnost, v níž se zdržuje jen malá hrstka zaklínačů. Jste zaklínač Geralt z Rivie a po neznámých událostech, které se odehrály během doby, kdy jste byli nezvěstný, jste ztratili paměť a raněného vás našli nedaleko pevnosti. Zde vás najdou zaklínači, starý zaklínačský mistr Vesemir a čarodějka Triss Ranuncul, kteří vás zachrání. Po pár dnech však váš odpočinek naruší příchod banditů, kteří vtrhnou do pevnosti. Z tréninkové figuríny si vezměte meč a napadněte je. Máte na pomoc své zaklínačské přátele, takže nejde o nic vážného a můžete si natrénovat způsob boje. Když je porazíte, vyběhněte s vašimi druhy na hradby. Zde se musíte rozdělit. Ostatní zůstanou bránit spodní část. Vy přejděte bránou za Triss a pokračujte na hradby. Probijte se přes několik nepřátel a postupujte cestou až na nádvoří k bráně. Když tady zabijete všechny nepřátele, použijte ovládání mříží. V scénce je otevřete a vaši společníci se dostanou k vám. Vesemir vám dá dva lektvary (Hrom a Vlaštovka) a také recepty, jak je vytvořit. Vypijte Hrom a přejděte branou, při níž stojí mladý zaklínač Leo. Společně vstoupíte do pevnosti. Probojujte se přes hlavní halu a vedle kuchyně ke schodům, kterými seběhněte s Leem k laboratoři. Nepřátelé se však v laboratoři magicky zabarikádovali. Leo vám poradí použít magické znamení Aard, ale se ztrátou paměti jste zapomněli i na znamení. Přejděte chodbou na konec oproti laboratoři a tam použijte Kruh šeptajících kamenů. Získali jste Aard, telekinetickou sílu odrážející překážky i nepřátele. Vraťte se za Leem k laboratoři a napravo použijte Aard na hromadu trosek, čímž uvolníte cestu. Vraťte se ven za vašimi druhy. - Zde se musíte rozhodnout, zda budete bojovat s chimérou, nebo půjdete s Triss do laboratoře. Rozhodnutí bude mít vliv na pozdější události. Vesemir s Eskelom a Lambertem zůstávají na nádvoří. Triss Ranuncul s Leem jdou do laboratoře. Následky tohoto rozhodnutí uvidíte až v první kapitole při úkolu "Krypta". a) Boj s chimérou: Zůstanete s Vesemirem a ostatními zaklínači na nádvoří. Tam čeká chiméra a pár banditů. Pokud vás přímo neohrožují, nezdržujte se s nimi, zaklínači je zvládnou. Soustřeďte se na chiméru. Na dvoře jsou dva obrovské kotle a zvon. Rozezvučte zvon (stačí ho dát použít) a na oba kotle použijte znamení Aard, čímž se rozezvučí (mějte plnou energii, aby se vám stihla doplnit na druhý kotel, pokud budete dlouho čekat, dozní zvon i první kotel). Vesemir vám totiž řekl, že chiméra nesnáší hlasité zvuky. Když rozezvučíte najednou zvon i oba kotle, na chvíli to chiméru ochromí. Tehdy na ni útočte, jindy je nezranitelná. Když se posbírá, opakujte celý proces a zabijte ji. b) Cesta do laboratoře: Triss vám dá elixír Puštík (i s receptem), který obnovuje energii. Přejděte do haly, kde se objeví mág Savolla. Vytvoří kolem vás magický kruh, který neopouštějte. Nejprve zabijte čtyři bandity, z nichž Savolla čerpá sílu. Pak se pusťte do něj. Využívejte Aard a vaše šermířské schopnosti, netřeba žádnou speciální taktiku. Až ho zabijete, běžte do laboratoře. Před ní najdete zraněnou Triss. Vstupte tam a už jen sledujte, jak čaroděj s vrahem Magistrem utečou. Magistr však ještě předtím zabije Lea. Závěr: Ať jste už bojovali se Savollou, nebo s chimérou, výsledek je stejný. Kaer Morhen je ubráněný, ale Leo je mrtvý a Triss zraněná. Nakonec při rozhovoru s Vesemirem zvolte možnost odpočívat. V meditačním módu můžete míchat elixíry, měnit nastavení svého medailonu a také rozdělovat body jednotlivých talentů. Video thumb|500px|left|Assault on Kaer Morhen (Beginning of the Game) Fáze Meč Mám si vzít od cvičné figuríny meč. Mám vzít cvičné figuríně meč. První meč Zabij bandity! Útok na Kaer Morhen S pomocí ostatních zaklínačů se nám podařilo bandity pozabíjet. Sice nevím, kdo jsem, ale jedno je jisté: bandité mě chtěli zabít a ostatní zaklínače taky. Vesemir je z nás nejstarší a nejmoudřejší, měl bych za ním zajít. Měl bych následovat ostatní zaklínače. Brána je zavřená! Bandité zamkli bránu na horním nádvoří. Jsme odříznuti. Musím zjistit, jak by se dala otevřít. Vesemir navrhuje, abych vylezl po hradní zdi do věže. Musím se dostat na nádvoří, vylézt po schodech na zeď a doběhnout do věže. Až se dostanu na horní nádvoří, otevřu bránu zevnitř. Otevření brány Vyřídil jsem bandity, kteří hlídali bránu. Teď ji musím ještě otevřít. Musím otevřít bránu. Příprava na boj Prozatím jsme v bezpečí. Vesemir mi dal elixír "Hrom" - mám ho vypít a prozkoumat vnitřek tvrze Elixír Vypil jsem elixír Hrom. Nyní musím proniknout do tvrze a dostat se do podzemní laboratoře. Znamení Aard Jeden z banditů je čaroděj. Odřízl nám ústupovou cestu. Musím jít za Leem - zavede mě na místo, kde se naučím znamení Aard. S tímto telekinetickým kouzlem pak dokážu uvolnit východ. Musím zajít za Leem a naučit se znamení Aard. Kruh živlů Naučil jsem se zaklínačské znamení Aard. S jeho pomocí teď můžu odstranit kameny z průchodu. Použiju znamení Aard na kameny, které blokují východ. Do Kaer Morhen nebo Nádvoří Leova smrt Leo zahynul rukou Magistra, vůdce banditů. Musím si trochu odpočinout a pak se porozhlédnu po hradě. Snad budou ostatní zaklínači a Triss v pořádku. Pokud cestou ještě narazím na nějaké útočníky, budou Leovy smrti těžce litovat. Musím prozkoumat hrad a přesvědčit se zda jsou ostatní v pořádku. Rozmluva s Triss + Pomsta nebo Pomsta de:Verteidigung von Kaer Morhen es:La defensa de Kaer Morhen en:Defending Kaer Morhen fr:La défense de Kaer Morhen hu:Kaer Morhen Védelme it:Difendere Kaer Morhen pl:Obrona Kaer Morhen ru:Защита Каэр Морхна Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Úkoly Kategorie:Prolog